I Didn't Mean To
by Samlie
Summary: Percy didn't mean to fall in love with two girls. With an abusive step-dad and a sick mother, he goes through the struggle of finding true love. Now he must choose between an outgoing, fiery red-head, or a gentle, smart gray-eyed girl. Percabeth. Perachel.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Cheap Junkies**

**Percy**

It was beautiful. The sun the sky. The clouds. The birds.

Mom was there. She was smiling at me and we were eating blue cookies. And everything was just great...

"PERCY WAKE UP YOU LAZY SON OF A.."

"I'm up," Percy groaned as his step-father Gabe yelled at him and whacked him in the head with his backpack.

"HURRY UP AND GET YOU CHEAP BUTT OUT OF MY HOUSE. THE SOONER YOU LEAVE THE SOONER YOU COME HOME AND START DOING SOMETHING USEFULL." Gabe scoffed as Percy dragged himself out of his bedroom into the washroom.

I arrived at school late again because Gabe didn't let me use his car, again. When I got there it was the end of 2nd period. I waited outside of Jason's locker.

"Hi Percy," he greeted me warmly today.

"Hi," I said back. "How was English with Ms. Dodds?"

"Alright I guess," Jason shrugged, dropping some textbooks from his locker into his bag.

"How's Piper?" I asked, I haven't seen Piper since she went on vacation with her dad a few weeks into summer.

"I haven't talked to her in a few days," Jason admitted. "How's your mom, Percy?" Jason asked.

"She's alright "I replied, a little sensitive whenever someone asks about my mom.

My mom was sick. Gabe uses all the money mom earns on cigarettes and beer. My dream was to save up enough money to buy medicine for Mom. I was scared she might have some kind of disease, but we didn't have enough money to go to the hospital.

After Jason and I finished school, we went to this store which sold random junk. It was our favourite hang out place. It was called "Cheap Junkies," which I thought was the worst name ever.

The owner of the store was one of funnest grown-ups I have ever met.

His name was Mr. Dare.

Now, Mr. Dare had a daughter and her name was Rachel. To be honest, I thought she was kind of cute.

"Hello there boys," Mr. Dare greeted us.

"Hi," Jason and I said in unison.

"You're free to look around if you like," Mr. Dare said turning away.

After Jason and I were out of earshot, he said "You're free to looking around for my _daughter_ if you like" he said in his best Mr. Dare voice impersonation.

"Shut up Jason," I punched him in the arm, and we walked around the aisles for a while.

I didn't find Rachel, which was a little disappointing, but I did find a deck of cards and a magic trick book. Mr. Dare had told me Rachel was going to be attending a different school this year. Maybe that meant they were moving away. He pushed that thought aside as he walked up to Jason.

Jason had also found something he liked, it was a little plastic tube of bubbles.

"Bubbles, really?" I asked him, giving him that dirty look.

"Whatever man, I like bubbles."

"So that would be $4.15 boys," Mr. Dare said. We handed him the money.

"So where is Rachel going this year?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "She's going to your school, Goode High."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Rachel**

**Percy**

My head was spinning, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, was going to Goode High? The cute girl I always see at her father's shop? _Oh shit_, I thought. She can't know I'm this weird kid who has family problems and basically no friends.

I walked to school next morning, not bothering to ask for Gabe's car. I walked past the candy shop Mom used to work at. I kept walking.

I made it to school just before the first bell rang. Jason was waiting for me at my locker.

"Aye Perce," he said. "Let's go, Mr. Brunner will be waiting."

Latin was my favourite subject, and since it was my first period, I tried hard not to miss it.

While I tried not to fall asleep in Latin, Jason took notes and sent them to my phone for me.

"We will be having a test next week. I suggest you study if you want an average grade," Mr. Brunner said.

The rest of the class groaned and mumbled to each other.

* * *

After a few more torturing classes with Ms. Dodds, Mr. D, and whoever else there was. He walked out of school with Jason. Jason was checking his phone now and then because he'd finally heard from Piper.

Piper was coming back next week, the week of the Latin test. Jason was determined to study AND throw a huge party for his on- and - off girlfriend.

Jason was a straight A student, so that would be a new challenge for him.

"Alright Percy, see ya tomorrow." Jason waved me goodbye as he walked down the street.

"See ya man, " I called after him.

* * *

I sat down on the outdoor benches for a while, scrolling through my newsfeed on my phone.

"Percy?"

"Hey Percy!"

I turned around.

There stood Rachel Elizabeth Dare, her fiery red hair looked like fire in the autumn sunlight. Her green eyes bore into mine. _She is pretty cute._ I thought.

"Hi, Rachel," I said casually as I could. I was pretty nervous, the only time I ever talked to Rachel was at her father's shop.

I usually told her I was going to a party on Friday or that I was part of some huge jock club.

"So this is Goode High," she said, looking around.

"Ermm, yeah, I gotta go Rachel, nice seeing you here today, ag- goodbye." I stuttered as I raced down the street, almost tripping on the curb.

Rachel can DEFINITLY not know that I am NOT part of some huge jock club or going to a party this Friday.

"Wait Percy! Where are you going?" She called after me.

"I-I.." I stopped and faced her. To my surprise she was inches away from my face. _She's fast. Maybe if I could lean in and..._

"Wanna go somewhere?" She asked smiling.

I snapped back to reality. "Uh, yuh, yeah," I cleared my throat. "Where to?" I asked.

"How about that candy shop down the street?"

I stopped breathing for a second. Going to Sweet on America would mean going to my mom's old job. Meeting my mom's old boss who is very nice, but would ask me a million questions about my mother and I. To be honest, I would love to go, but with anybody but Rachel.

But her green eyes were so innocent.

"Sure," I say smoothly. "Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Sweet on America**

**Percy**

Rachel and I walked together towards Sweet on America. I tried to keep my distance, but every time I look at her...

"So Percy, who was that boy with the blonde hair and blue phone you were talking to earlier?" Rachel asked.

"Hmm? Oh. That was Jason, he's my best friend." _And cousin,_ but she didn't need to know that.

"Jason? The boy who usually comes with you to Cheap Junkies? How come I never noticed him before?" Before Percy could answer, Rachel started mumbling something about Jason Grace..

_I never told her his last name was Grace. Maybe she knew._

Sweet on America was just as Percy remembered. It smelled of candy, sugar, and everything that was oh so close to his heart.

"Percy is that you?"

I turned around, and cocked him head. "Hi Mr. Anderson," I said.

"How's your mother Percy? Is she getting better?"

"Oh, yeah, uh yeah, uh she's doing well." I replied, my voice cracking at the second 'yeah'.

Rachel said she would pay, so I bought two bags of blue jellybeans. Rachel bought some chocolate and liquorish.

After we headed out the door she stopped me.

"What's wrong with your mom Percy? She asked me, her voice was warm and nice.

"She.. she's sick, and my stepdad won't let her go to the hospital for medical attention," I said.

"Oh my gods. I'm so sorry Percy," She hugged me, her frizzy hair getting in my face, but it smelled great.

"Uh yeah, thanks for the candy by the way," I said.

"No problem, selling cheap junk really does pay off, eh?"

We talked and laughed all the way home.

Just as I was about to go to bed that night, after cooking for Gabe, buying cigarettes for Gabe, getting out of Gabe's way, fixing Gabe's car, letting Gabe use the bathroom, cleaning the bathroom, I finally remembered about how close I was to thinking about kissing Rachel at school.

I drifted off to sleep a little while later, with Rachel's image fresh in my mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Annabeth**

**Rachel**

The first time I saw Percy, he was this shaggy haired green-eyed boy. He talked to me sometimes, I wish he did it more often. He always came with a kid who was blonde, but I never knew his name. But his green eyes were what caught me.

They were a soft kind of green, sea green.

They were the kind of green I used to draw the sea when I thought of it.

They were the kind of green I always hoped to see when the little bell on the door of Cheap Junkies rang.

* * *

**Percy**

I woke up early this morning, feeling happier than usual. Gabe didn't even have to yell at me today. And guess what? He even let me borrow the car for a week, if I promised to sweep the house every day.

I went to school looking for Rachel. _But why?_ I thought.

I walked up to Jason with a crazy grin plastered across my face.

"What's up Perce?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing really," I said in a sing-song voice.

"Then why is your face red?" Jason asked, trying not to laugh.

"Red, red red red. I like that colour," I said not really caring.

"Hey Percy!"

It was Rachel.

"Oh, hey Rachel!" I smiled.

"How was the cand-" She was cut off my a flash of blonde hair.

Rachel toppled over another girl who was now laying on the ground.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" The girl reached out an arm to help Rachel up, but I had already done it.

"Watch where you're going," I snapped at the blonde girl. I pushed Rachel behind me, feeling a little protective of her.

"I'm sorry," she started. She looked like she was examining me. "I was trying to get away from _him._" She pointed across the hall to another blonde haired boy. Luke. "He's the worst boyfriend ever," the girl muttered. "Anyways, I'm Annabeth.."

"Chase?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Rachel shrugged, "I don't really know. My summer camp instructor used to tell me that 'I could tell the future.'" Rachel made mystical had gestures to make it seem spookier.

After I got a good look at Annabeth, I was caught in the moment. Rachel forgotten for just a few moments.

She had soft blonde hair, which she wore in curls near her shoulders. Her eyes were a stormy gray colour. It looked like a foggy day there. It looked like I could just enter a world where everyone wore winter coats and drank hot cocoa. She was a little taller than Rachel, but still shorter than me. She was wearing dark jeans and a sweater that said: 'No snow for hoes', I didn't get the joke.

"Who's this?" Annabeth gestured to me, after Rachel and her had finish their little 'girl talk'.

"I'm Percy Jackson," I say reaching out for a handshake. She took it. Her hand was warm and soft. She smiled at me. She was pretty, very pretty.

"ANNABETH!" Someone called from the other end of the hallway.

"Looks like I gotta go, it was nice meeting you two." Annabeth started to turn around but I stopped her. Putting my hand on her shoulder I started. "Can I get your number?" I asked like an idiot, standing beside Rachel.

"Sure," she smiled, grabbing a pen from her pocket she scribbled numbers on my hand. _It tickles,_ I thought. She dashed off, leaving a sweet scent.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: When In Doubt Choose C**

**Percy**

I called Annabeth a few night's after the run-in. We talked for hours on the phone and we had much in common.

_We were both born in summer, we both had stepparents..._

She was very nice. And I had learned a lot about herself in general too.

_Her birthday was on July 12th... She has a stepmother and two half-brothers... She goes to a summer camp ever year..._

I talked to her until I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke with a start the next day. My head spinning. I had a crazy dream where I either had to save Annabeth or Rachel from falling down an endless pit. I thought the answer would've been obvious to me, but I didn't pick either of them. I was a mess, it was about 2am when I fell asleep yesterday.

_Oh crap. THE LATIN TEST._ I looked at my clock. It was 7:50am.

And just like that, I was ready for school. I was wearing the same thing I was yesterday - a blue shirt and black jacket with black jeans - with my favourite pair of gray sneakers.

I picked up my backpack from my room, kissed my mom good morning, and asked her if she needed anything. I walked to school because Gabe's car wasn't there. I should've been, but it wasn't.

* * *

When I arrived at school, Jason was talking with his older sister, Thalia. I've learned, over the phone with Annabeth, that Thalia was her bestfriend.

"Hi Thalia," I said. I'm always taken by surprise how Jason and Thalia were related. They looked NOTHING alike. The biggest thing was that Jason had sandy blonde hair, and Thalia had spiky black hair.

"Hi Percy, how's your mom? Is she feeling any better?" Thalia gave me a concerned look. I looked away. The whole topic with my mom always made me break down.

"Yeah, I guess she's doing fine." I really hope she is.

"Anyways," Thalia continued as we walked down the hall, "Annabeth told me she finally broke up with Luke, that worthless faggot. She's going to be sitting with us at our lunch table today." I knew Thalia had dated Luke before, so I was familiar with him being 'faggot' or 'bitch' or whatever.

"Our lunch table? As in you, Jason, RACHEL, ANNABETH, and I?" I asked.

"Mhmm." Thalia nodded.

"That sounds great," I nodded, clearly NOT agreeing with my best friends' sister. I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked with Jason to Mr. Brunner's oh so great Latin Test.

I basically flunked the whole test. Ever heard of 'when in doubt choose C?' Well, that's exactly what I did. I wish life was that simple, it could be like:

A) Rachel

B) Annabeth

C) Go play some video games with Jason and forget about everything

I wish I could choose C for this one. But no, my emotions just have to play with me on this one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Lunch Table and Swim Tryouts**

**Percy**

After taking an awful Latin test with Mr. Brunner, Jason and I walked to the cafeteria where Thalia, Rachel and Annabeth were waiting for us. They waved to us and greeted us. I didn't even notice where I was going until I plopped down right in between Rachel and Annabeth.

_Oh great._

"So how was that Latin test, guys?" Rachel asked. Her hair was tied in a frizzy ponytail today. She was smacking a blue hair comb against her thigh. "It was alright I guess," Jason replied. Jason always sits down beside Piper and Thalia.

"I heard you broke up with Luke, Annabeth, what happ-" Thalia started but Annabeth cut her off. "He's such a douche, I mean, he won't even let me say hi to Grover and Travis. I wish he would stop being such a dick. Like, seriously, c'mon." Annabeth rolled her eyes. "But that's not the whole story. Last week, I caught him kissing Silena. I was so disgusted," Annabeth snorted. I figured that Annabeth wasn't so 'disgusted' but more sad by the look in her eyes.

"Wait," I started, "Silena Beauregard?" "That's her."

"I thought Beauregard had a boyfriend? Charles?" Thalia added.

"Yeah but I guess they're having 'issues,'" Annabeth made air quotes when she said 'issues'. "But they were so good together!" I said. I never really hung out with Charles Beckendorf, but he said hi to me a few times in the halls, and he seemed like a pretty nice kid. I remember doing a science project with Charles once. But that was all.

"I don't mean to be rude, but what are you guys babbling about now?"

It was Piper.

"Pipes! Baby! I've missed you so much," Jason scooted over for her to sit down. Piper's choppy brown hair was braided down one side. She was wearing a regular orange t-shirt and jeans.

"I've missed you too, Jason. Aren't you going to introduce me to..." She gestured to Rachel. "Oh, I'm Rachel, Rachel Dare." Rachel reached out over the lunch table to shake hands with Piper. I had to stop a glass of water from tipping over.

"So, are you going to try out for the Goode High Swim Team Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, why not, I love swimming." I really did. I remember being a little boy, swimming the whole pool in ten minutes while the other kids watched in awe.

"That's great. I'm going to be helping with the tryouts for the swim team this year." Annabeth said cheerfully. "Tryouts are going to be on Wednesday."

"Alright."

* * *

Wednesday came. And classes were over. I was ready. I had already changed so that I would be early. As they say, 'The early bird gets the worm' right? But I didn't really want a worm. Something inside me wanted to get there early to make a good impression on Annabeth.

As I passed through the doors to the pool. I saw Grover. Grover was my best friend when I was in sixth grade, but now that he's gotten a girlfriend, we kind of drifted apart. I waved to Grover as I passed by, and he waved back, smiling. I walked over to him. "Hey Grover, how's it going buddy?" I asked him. "I'm good, I heard Annabeth broke up with Luke."

"She did."

"What happened?"

"Annabeth says he's being a douche. And that she caught him kissing Silena."

"Beauregard?"

"Yeaaap. Listen Grover, I gotta go. Tell Juniper I said hi." And I was gone. I walked to where the 'early birds' were. I dropped my bag and towel there and started fixing my goggles.

"Hi Percy!" Annabeth yelled to me.

I waved, grinning. I wanted to impress her with my swimming skills. Not my literature play.

Soon we were lined up in alphabetical order, by our last names. I saw some juniors and freshmen girls talking in groups by the bleachers. Annabeth did a roll-call. We were lined alphabetically by our last names. And soon we were in the pool. We swam laps as a warm up. And then we did some diving and timed races against each other. By 4:45pm the tryouts were finished.

"Thank you, for trying out for the Goode High Swim Team. The list will be posted on the notice board on Monday," Annabeth said. As I was leaving, Annabeth pulled me aside. "Hey," she said. "You, you're a great swimmer Percy. Where'd you learn to swim like that?" She wasn't looking me in the eye. Instead she looked like she was skimming by body.

"Oh, my mom used to take me to the pool a lot, I guess I picked it up." I said, shuffling my feet and fidgeting with my towel, looking down. "Wanna go get something to eat?" Annabeth asked me, her gaze returning to my eyes. "Sure," I was starving. "Where do you want to go?" "How about to the ice cream shop, down the street?" She said, her gray eyes sparkling in the dim lights. "Sure, why not?" I was really starting to like Annabeth. She was so sweet and kind. Maybe I could win her over. Wait, did she just ask me out? And was she just _checking_ me out?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: One Dare and One Truth**

**Annabeth**

Percy was such a gentleman. He would always be opening doors for me, and he offered to pay. I wish I knew when went through his head when he did these little things for me.

He would've made a perfect boyfriend, he was so nice and kind, and he was hot. Now, I mean HOT. He had abs. His shaggy black hair was tousled just the right way. And he was such a tease. He even held me back by my waist when the light wasn't green when we were crossing the street.

When I first ran into Rachel, I thought she was alright, but the way Percy pushed her behind him made me a little jealous. Luke never did those little, 'acts of affection' to me. And yet, here was this cute guy pushing a cute red-head behind him when I ran into her.

As I walk side by side with Percy, I stop. "Hey Percy," I said. "Yeah?" "Do you want to, uhh, want to hang out again sometimes?" "Of course, today was great. I really love blue ice cream," he said. Just as a drop of my chocolate ice cream was about to fall, in a flash, Percy had stolen a lick of my ice cream.

"Did you just-?"

"Uh-huh." He stuck out his tongue at me. Grinning, I started to chase him. Forgetting about our ice cream, we raced around the streets, avoiding some elderly people and people just walking by. Finally Percy stopped at a bench near a park.

Panting, we both sat down. I scooted a little closer to Percy, hoping he noticed the space difference between us now. Thank gods he did. He scooted a little closer to me. I wish he would put his arm around me. Then I noticed something about him.

"Where's you ice cream cone Percy?" Of all the things I could've said, I chose to talk about his ice cream cone.

"Oh I, uh, I kind of squished it while running away from you." He held out his hand, which was covered in sloppy blue ice cream, and had chunks of cone in it.

"Here, let me clean that up for you," I said, smiling. Opening my bag, I took out a napkin and started to wipe his hand. His hand was rough, and when I pulled up the sleeve of his black hoodie, I saw some scars. I gasped. "You cut, Percy?" How come I didn't notice this when he was swimming? Maybe because it was the fact that all I could look at were his abs. "Uhmm, no." He dragged his sleeve back down. "When I was little, my stepdad would shatter beer bottles on the ground when he lost a game of poker. I tripped over some bags one day, fell, and the glass left scars on my arm," Percy shrugged. He was so innocent.

"I see," I said, an idea creeping its way into my head. "Want to play truth or dare?" I asked, trying to keep it casual.

"Sure, but can we go somewhere else? I don't want a bunch of weirdo's stalking me at the park." He looked around, a fake look of terror on his face.

"Alright, fair enough," I said smiling. "We'll go to my house. But shouldn't you tell your parents firs-" He cut me off. "Parents," he scoffed. "Yeah, I can go tell my abusive stepdad who doesn't give a shit about me, that I'm going over to my- my friends' house."

"Okay, okay, sheesh Percy," I said raising my hands up in defeat. "Let's go."

* * *

** Percy**

I walked with Annabeth to her house. It was a nice brick house with a garden and front porch. "Your parents won't mind?" "No of course not, they're out on a business trip this week, so the only person home would be my big brother Malcolm, but he's in collage now, so, heck." She opened the door to her house and we took off our shoes. My gray sneakers beside her red ones.

We climbed the stairs up to her room. It was so organized I almost tripped over nothing. _Very funny Percy._

Annabeth closed the door behind us. We sat down on her bed. "Okay, Percy, truth or dare?"

"Dare," I'm not taking any risks here. "Okay, I dare you to..." She looked around the room. "To drink this bottle of water in under 15 seconds." "Yes ma'am." I gulped down the water. "Time?"

She gasped. "Eight seconds." Ha. "Okay, my turn. Truth or dare?"

We fooled around like that for a while, and I noticed every time one of us sat down, the space between us got smaller and smaller. Finally, it was my turn again. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said. All night we both chose 'dare.' _Here's my chance._ "How was your last relationship?"

Annabeth stiffened, but it was so fast, I must've imagined it.

"Luke was such a bitch. He never let me do anything, I mean, ever heard of women's rights? Ugh, seriously I sometimes wish I never dated him in the first place. He's all: 'oh I love you so much babe'. And yet I catch him cheating on me with another girl." She paused, and I could see the start of tears in her eyes. "He said he loved me. He said he cared," The tears started to fall. "He said he wouldn't hurt me," she whispered.

She looked at me, her gray eyes were bloodshot and tears glistened on her cheeks. For the first time, I noticed the stacks of papers stuffed in the closet, the bags under her eyes, a torn picture of Luke.

She turned to look at me. "I don't want to get hurt."

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." And with that, I leaned in, closed the space between us, and kissed her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Sorry Rachel**

**Percy**

We started dating after that.

And it felt great. Annabeth was the best person in the whole world. And Rachel was on vacation, so I basically had nothing to worry about.

The weather outside was becoming chilly and cold, mostly because it was November now. I would walk with Annabeth to school and I would shield her from the harsh winds. And sometimes in the hallways, and at lunch she would kiss me on the cheek or hold my hand.

It felt amazing.

But I just wish I didn't have an image of Rachel stuck in my head.

* * *

**Annabeth**

It felt magical when he kissed me. It was like the weight of sky had been lifted off my shoulders.

Percy was the best boyfriend ever. I mean, I didn't want to rub it in Rachel's face that we were dating now, but...

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Hey Rachel," I called, skipping happily towards her, Percy on my heels. She was wearing an old shirt with paint stains on it and old jeans. Her red hair shone in the dim lights that lit the corridors of the school. "Oh hi Annabeth," she said looking out from the side of her locker door. "Percy," she nodded. "What's up guys?"_

_"Nothing much really," I said sarcastically casual. "It's just that Percy and I are dating now," I grabbed Percy's hand and pulled him close. "Isn't that great?" _

_Apparently, Percy chose the right day to look sexy. He was wearing a blue button up shirt on the inside and a black jacket on the outside. He had black jeans and blue converse to match his shirt. On his shoes, the left sneaker had a white lace, and the right one had a black lace. His hair was tousled just the right way, and his eyes were bright and alert._

_Rachel's expression didn't change, instead she hugged Percy and I and said, "I'm so happy for you two! You guys are so great together I mean, look at you! You've got to tell me ALL about this Annabeth!" _

_And with that, she turned away and started down the hallway, slamming her locker in my face. I could've sworn I saw her angry face._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

Yeah.

I haven't seen Luke ever since that day I caught him kissing Silena. I heard Charles forgave Silena, but I guess their relationship just isn't the same.

I was walking with Percy to school one day, and it was really cold. The wind ruffled his hair which smelled like an ocean breeze. I was getting really cold since I forgot to bring a jacket.

I was only wearing a tank top under my sweater. I matched my cream coloured sweater with my smoky gray jeans and gray shoes. Percy was wearing a black jacket, a green hoodie, black jeans and green vans. What I meant by _was wearing a black jacket,_ I really meant it. He stopped me, took off his jacket, and helped me put it on.

Percy shrugged, he was so innocent. "You were shivering," he ran his hand through his perfectly windswept hair. His green hoodie was cold when we got to school.

* * *

After classes, we went to Piper's house. Piper's dad was a huge movie star , which meant that Piper was rich.

We all piled in Piper's car and her driver drove us to her house. It was a huge beige mansion with a nice sunflower and pink tulip garden.

"So Piper, how was Hawaii?" I asked.

"It was great. But I was really getting sick of all the palm trees and coconuts." Piper made a face.

"Haha, well, did you miss me?" Jason said, making a puppy face.

"Not one bit," Piper said, grinning before she kissed him and moved closer to him.

Percy's arm was around me and I snuggled closer to him.

"So you guys want to stay over or something?" Piper was starting to get up to open the door.

"Sure," Percy said.

"I'm in," said Jason.

"Why not?" Thalia smiled.

"Okay, well you guys can pick out your rooms and I guess we'll play some games in my room later." Piper led us out and closed the door behind her.

"I wonder what we'll be doing late," I said out loud.

"Oh Piper LOVES truth or dare and excuses to get drunk," Percy said.

"Ugh. Percy, do you remember that time Piper was so high that she started kissing the door?"

"Oh yeah, hahahaaa, that was when Grover and Juniper were with us," Percy said.

Thalia and Percy talked until Piper led us back inside her room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Truth or Dare**

**Rachel**

What. WHAT. HOW COULD HE? I thought. But what. I don't understand.

**_FLASHBACK_**

What. Annabeth and Percy are DATING?_ I was mad as hell because _I _liked Percy, I liked him a whole lot, but I pulled them both in for a hug to hide my anger."I'm so happy for you two! You guys are so great together I mean, look at you! You've got to tell me ALL about this Annabeth!"_

_I slammed the locker so hard, I swore I made my heart jump. I started speed walking towards the end of the hallway towards the girl's washroom._

_I burst through the doors and sat on the floor. I tried to remember all of the times Percy was being cute or whatever. I tried not to think of what I would do to Annabeth when I got my hands on her._

_"Hey Rachel..."_

_"Thanks for the candy by the way..."_

_"Lets take a picture together..."_

_"You look great..."_

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

I just don't understand anymore.

I thought Percy liked me, or was I just imagining it?

I guess I should stay happy, for Percy's sake.

As I walked home from school, I saw Percy getting in an awesome red car. He was smiling and I just couldn't help but think about what it would be like to be his girlfriend.

When I got home, I ripped a photo of Annabeth out from an issue of Goode's newspaper.

I went over to my dartboard and pinned her photo in the center. Making sure her nose was right aligned with the center of the dartboard.

I walked over to my nightstand and took out a red dart.

I threw it.

It hit her photo, right in the nose.

* * *

**Annabeth**

This was great. I and meant it. No sarcasm at all. I was sharing a room with Percy. Which made me nervous _and_ excited at the same time.

Piper had set up a bunch of stuff in her room. Her room was a huge mess. Suitcases which haven't even been opened. Her desk was just a bunch of books, papers, and pens. Her backpack was under her desk and her closet looked like it was about to explode.

Jason's bag was slumped in a corner of her room. I guess he was staying with his girlfriend.

We had all ran home and grabbed some clothes and other things so we could stay the weekend at Piper's house.

I changed into a red sweater with only crop top under it. I was wearing sweats tied my hair back into a ponytail.

Percy was wearing a black t-shirt with basketball shorts. He just took a cold shower because of some inside joke or bet he had with Thalia a while ago.

"Well, who's ready to have some fun?" Piper asked.

"No one, we aren't even all here yet," Thalia pointed out.

"Jason's running late again," Percy groaned beside me.

"He always wants to make a grand entrance," Piper rolled her eyes.

"You got that right, babe." Jason strode into the room his head held high.

"Whatever," Piper scooted over from Jason to sit in the circle we had created. "So what should we do fir-"

Piper barely finished before the room burst into conversations and ideas.

"Hey, can we invite Hazel, Frank and Leo?" Jason said when the noise died down. "They HAVE to be here."

"Fine, go call them, they live close by anyways.

* * *

I know Leo, but not Hazel and Frank.

Hazel was nice when she greeted me when she walked in. And her boyfriend Frank was nice too. He thought I was smart and everything, which made me blush.

"Okay, so should we start with truth or dare?" Piper asked.

"Okay, you first Pipes," Thalia said. I find it funny how Thalia never introduced me to _this _group of friends. Thalia would always hang out with me, and I thought that it was just the two of us. I never knew she had this whole other...

"Hello? Annabeth!? Truth or dare?" Piper said. Oh great, yeah, pick the new girl in the group.

"Umm, truth?" I said. Hoping it wasn't as bad as last time I played truth or dare, which was with Percy. But then again, we would've never started dating.

"Hmm," Piper scratched he chin and looked around. For inspiration? I don't even know.

"Okay, who was your first relationship, and how did you guys break up?" Piper said.

"Oh, I dated this guy but I forgot his name," I said. I didn't forget his name though. I just didn't want them to know who he was. "... And then he was like, 'no.' So we just broke up."

"Alright, you get to pick now Annabeth," Piper said.

"Okay, Thalia, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Hmm.." I had just got an idea when Percy whispered something in my ear. "Tell her to ask Nico out. Nico di Angelo." He said it so softly it sent a chill down my back.

"Alright, I dare you to ask Nico di Angelo out." I said.

"WHAT. NO WAY. I'M A CHICKEN. _BAWWCK BAWWWCK._ ANYTHING BUT THAT," Thalia pleaded.

"Hahahaa, do it. DO IT. DO IT..." The room exploded into 'DO IT's'

"Okay, fine. Gods, you guys are demanding."

The room burst into laughter. We played until 2 in the morning. We all said goodnight and let Piper and Jason. Percy pulled me into our room and onto the bed. I've never slept with anyone before, and I was kind of nervous.

But Percy was already starting to go to sleep. And I guess I really wanted to cuddle up with him right there. So I did.

I hopped into bed beside him and turned my back to him. I laid there for awhile and I was about to fall asleep before I hear Percy say something.

"Goodnight baby. I love you."

I fell asleep.


End file.
